


Kiss me like never before

by lavenderfic



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oh My God, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfic/pseuds/lavenderfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really bad at Art. He gets a tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like never before

**Author's Note:**

> I am not, by any means, related to Louis nor Harry and I am not claiming to know anything about them. 
> 
> I also do not encourage underage sex, this is entirely just fiction therefore is not real.
> 
> Enjoy, see you all in the pits of hell :-)

It was another day for Louis, sat on his desk chair on his computer, masturbating to the saved porn in his bookmark folder. Aside from that, he had a pretty stressful day at school, his grades in Art were dropping which was unusual for Louis as it's his strongest subject. His Art teacher decided that Louis was better off getting a tutor which was coming next Saturday, Louis -all weekend- was contemplating what his boring tutor would look like. Possibly old and wrinkly, glasses attached to a string and a slow drawl of how Picasso's paintings were special and what year he painted each one and blah blah blah. It was safe to say that Louis wasn't looking forward to it.

\---

 

Saturday came fast, much to Louis' disappointment, with his mother shouting upstairs that his tutor was here. Louis heard his mum's attempt of small talk and the low murmur of his tutor. Louis came walking down the stairs and probably saw the most sexiest human alive.

"Hi Louis, I'm Mr.Styles but please feel free to call me Harry". The sound of his voice made Louis feel flushed, before Harry was reaching his hand out to shake Louis' and _fuck_ , his hands were probably sculpted by God himself.

Once Louis' mum, Jay, had told them she was going out for a couple of hours, Harry and Louis went up to Louis' room, which had a color theme of grays, whites and browns.

"This is it,really," Louis said, scratching the back of his neck, "a bit boring but I guess it doesn't matter much, I mean its not like we're judging the color themes of a teen's room or anything, I guess- oh god I'm rambling. Sorry."

Harry chucked, making Louis' heart skip a beat, "I see. So your Art teacher was telling me you were lacking some confidence in your work?"

Louis bit his lip and nodded his head slowly, "I guess, m'not sure why but the Artwork the teacher sets us to do is just too hard,"

"Okay, here's some paper and a pencil," he says before passing them to Louis, "I want you to draw," he pauses to think, "an eye."

"Uh, okay" Louis says before starting to draw the outline of the eye and Harry comes to see his work every so often. After about 15 minutes, Harry checks on Louis' work and bends down so he's just about hovering over Louis' shoulder. Louis can smell the sweet, musty smell of Harry's cologne which makes his cock twitch in his underwear. Unluckily for Louis, Harry notices the bulge in Louis' tight jeans.

"Louis?"

Louis turns his head to face Harry, still hovering over his shoulder, which only makes their faces even closer.

"I can sort that out for you." Harry whispers in the shell of Louis' ear, making Louis shiver and making his cock more hard.

"Please, touch me, make me feel good, Daddy." Louis responded,whimpering a little.

Harry knows he shouldn't, but this boy is too damn irresistible and so, so beautiful.

"Yeah,baby," Harry says before kissing Louis slowly, enjoying Louis' soft, plump lips. Louis brings his hand around the older boy's neck to deepen the kiss, and Harry's tongue explores every inch of Louis' mouth, liking the way he tasted. Louis bucked up his hips in need for friction which made the older boy grind their crotches hard against each other, letting small, high-pitched moans escape from the younger boy's mouth.

"Need you to touch me,please, so hard for you, please" Louis whines, breathless and hot.

"Tell me what you want, darling" Harry says as he kisses down his neck, making Louis' breathing erratic.

"Want you to fuck me," Louis says hastily, "want you to pound into me, mark me, make me come so hard"

Harry bites his lip, "You dirty boy," the older boy growls, "take off your clothes."

Louis obliged and Harry does so too. Harry then sees Louis grab a bottle of lube and a condom from underneath his pillow.

"I don't need any prep, I fingered myself this morning," Louis said before throwing the bottle of lube and the packet of condom to Harry, which he failed in catching.

"You're such a  _slut_ ," Harry growls before ripping the condom packet with his teeth, rolling it down his length and lubing himself up, which made him jump at the cold contact.

The older boy aligns his cock up to Louis' pink hole, slowly sinking his cock into Louis. He was letting out dirty, filthy moans, gripping whatever he can of the white sheets below.

The older boy started to thrust into Louis, fast and deep, earning more louder moans from Louis. 

"Your such a cock slut, Louis, wanted me to fill you up, how you've fingered yourself earlier, how desperate you wanted me to be inside you,  _pounding_ into you deep and fast" Harry growled, making the younger boy even more turned on. _  
_

The familiar heat was coiling in Louis' stomach, and he could tell that he was close.

"Oh,Daddy, I- I'm," Louis moans, before screaming out Harry's name.

The sound of Louis' dirty moans and whimpers also made Harry reach his high, thrusting into Louis until both of their orgasms had finished, both of their breathing uneven.

After they both showered and got dressed, Harry kissed Louis once more and promised to see him next Saturday, where they can actually get their work done, they both know that wouldn't happen, but he says so anyway, and the younger boy watched as Harry drove his car down the street and back to his own house.

They stayed in touch through texting and skyping (Harry didn't expect to see Louis lying naked with a vibrator inside of him) and, if it were possible, they grew more fond of each other everyday.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm terrible at writing and this is my first smutty fanfic I've wrote so please forgive me.  
> Thank you for reading, please suscribe for future fanfics☺️  
> Comment any desired au and I'll write it in my leisure.☺️  
> Once again thank you!☺️


End file.
